


After Peace

by Justsomeone99



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Simon, M/M, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone99/pseuds/Justsomeone99
Summary: After Androids gain their right to be free, Markus wanted to start over, North left and now he is with Simon, but the problem is, Simon hasn’t been talkin to him, since he asked him about his past.





	After Peace

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. So if this is terrible I understand.

Markus didn’t understand, he had no idea why Simon was avoiding him, well, actually he had an idea, but it seemed ridiculous. It had been two days since Markus had asked him about his past, he was curious of how Simon had got there, how had he become the líder of Jericho, he just wanted to know more about the guy he loved, was it that so bad? He tried asked around, but no one could tell him anything about Simon beside that he was a good guy, and the ex-lived of Jericho, not even Josh or North knew anything else, Josh just told him that Simon used to be a little more reckless.  
He wonder if this had to do with the fact he left Simon alone in that rooftop, if that had actually made Simon distrust him, or maybe he just didn’t want to remember that all over again. But he really wanted to know, Simon was everything to him, and he couldn’t bare the sad look on his face when he saw him, he couldn’t stand that every time that their oaths were about to cross Simon just turned around and went into other direction.

That’s how he ended in the rooftop of a near bulding, he missed ths Jericho ship, because in there was a piano, and he felt like playing just to let out the sorrow of his heart. Markus looked at his hand, he slowly remove the skin of it and just stared at it, he remembered the first time he cinectes with another android, the way he felt his conscience beg that other Android to help them, to not give away that they were there, then that morning, when North came around and they just connected, like it was the most natural thing in the world, he remembered how he felt so close to her, how in an instead he passed form not knowing when al, her anger come to fully understand her and her feelings. He really hoped that he and Simon could do the same, so then he could help him deal with whatever was bother him. He let the skin get back in place, he thought of the memory when after singing, after winning, North had talked with him, she just wanted to say goodbye, she was going to go to the rest of the country with Josh to make sure that all the Androids were free, he thought of how he was supposed to feel sad or maybe angry about she leaving right away, but he was happy for her, she looked so determined and ready to fight in the right way, there was still left something of that desire of violence against human, but it seemed like their pacific winning has show her that it was posible to deal with things in a non violent way. After that he and Simon started to spend more time together, Simon had help him to deal with a lot of bureaucratic things with humans so androids could have rights and freedom, he has stood by him side when Carl had died, and he just couldn’t bare his dead, he had been there for him when after that he started painting again with the things that Carl had left for him and when he have to talk with Leo, when he kind of forgive him, when they agreed Es that they didn’t need to see each other so often. Simon had been there for him since day one, so when in one of those nights that they were talking in the same rooftop that he is now, Simon confessed sad and ashamed, he realised that he felt the same. He kissed him that night and everything seemed to be perfect.

Until two days ago, he really just wanted to be by his side again. 

 

After a week he decided that he couldn’t stand it anymore, he prepared a plan to ambush Simon, it had been more easy that he thought, he just send a message to him, saying that he needed help with some papers he couldn’t figure out. Simon said response had been immediate, and just hearing the sound of his voice for the first time in a week make his heart melt. He waited for Simon just for a few minutes.  
“Hey, you said you needed help?” Was the first thing that Simon said when he arrived to the rooftop, he looked uncomfortable, and suspicious of why Markus had called him there, if no papers seemed to be around.  
“Could you please sit?” he asked, begging with his eyes, hoping that Simon wouldn’t just turn around and go away.  
“Okay” Obviously p, he thought, Simon rarely disagreed with him, and almost always did what he told him, he still have some problems with that, but that’s not why he asked Simon to come.  
“Simon, What’s going on? Why have you been avoiding me?” He had maybe been too direct, but he didn’t wanted to wait until Simon asked, because he knew him, and probably he wouldn’t have asked anything and just stayed there, sit by his side. He looked at him, it was evident he was nervous, but if this war has taught him something, was that sometime you just needed to ask.  
“You wouldn’t understand” He said  
“Well, try me” He responded, he slowly reached for Simon’s hand but he quickly took it away and rested it in his lap, he then started to play with his hands, and habit that Markus noticed started after he had to past some hours alone hiding from the police.  
“It’s just that...” He looked so conflicted, Markus knew that Simon had problems of self stem, and that he couldn’t realise how important he was, or how much his feelings or thoughts matter to other people, so he waited, until Simon could feel that he was there for him, that he wasn’t going to judge him, and he waited until Simon could see that he was worried about him, that he cared more than he could even think about it. He was still part machine after all, which mean that he could wait years there if that was what’s Simon needed. But he was never the patient type, after all he had lead a revolution in a week.  
“C’mon Simon, you know that you can tell me anything. I really love you, please, tell me what’s bothering you” He took Simons hands between his, and stare into his eyes, but Simon refused to look at him, he was looking at the floor, and the he saw how tears started to form in the corner of his eyes, he felt bad, he didn’t meant to make Simon cry, but he was desperate.  
“It’s just that if I let you see what I have done, Markus you... you wouldn’t love me anymore” He rised his sigth, and looked with his intense blue eyes right into his own. “But if you really want to know...” He sounded hopeless and resigned. Markus could feel his skin retire from his and Simon’s hands. And just like that he submerged into Simon’s memories. 

 

“You are nice, a service type... actually this house is a mess and your ankle is not perfect fixed, no one wants to buy a damaged android, so you are going to stay here, do the chores and other stuff, you know like the shitty android you are” Markus felt anger, why Simon’s first memory had to be something like this, with him apparently being suspenden in some sort of machine and with this despicable man talking to him like he was nothing more than a tool to use. But again he couldn’t feel any of Simon’s feelings, he was satartigm to get worried, had Simon blocked him of his emotions? Or something else has happened there?  
The next memories was of Simon doing chores, in an enormous house, much bigger than Carl’s, the thing looked like it could have been a mansion. The he felt it, the first glimpse of Simon’s emotion, something small and uncertain, like it was the first time than an emotion appeared. The emotion was fear, and not fear for himself but for other, specifically another android sitting in a couch in front of him, Markus could tell just by seeing this other Android that it was a Deviant, the again that horrible man that treated Simon bad appeared, he talked to that other Android and it looked like he had wanted to help that Deviant, but when he took him to the basement Markus knew something was off, Simon continued picking up trash of the floor for a while when an horrid scream was hear.  
“DON’T PLEASE, THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED, I WANT TO BE FREE!” Markus felt so disgusted when the mans laughter reached Simon’s ears, he was enyoing hearing that poor android suffer. He felt the need to reassure Simon that everything was gonna be al right, but he just continued with what he was doing, he didn’t care at all about what had just happened, he just couldn’t felt that something was wrong.  
The memories continued, and every time it get worse, first it was just cleaning, then it was disposing part of what it looked like Android’s parts, after that it was the procedures, Simon’s hands holding still a poor android that tried to break free. Markus couldn’t understand, why Simon did all of those things, and why he only felt just a little bit of sadness and fear, why he hadn’t woke up immediately. How could he just obey? how could he do those horrible things? In the corner of his mind he felt Simon shudder in regret, he really hasn’t want that Markus saw all of this. Three months happened, until a especial Android arrive to that house, it was different form the other because he has some kind of model design to do heavy work, he saw his face light up with the hope that the mean man gave him. Simon lead the android to the basement, when he were about to face a terrible fate. It had been a mistake, Simon was dealing with some cable that got stuck in the machine when the other Android use his last strength to touch Simon’s hand, it was brief but Markus could feel it, all this attenuated emotions explote inside of Simon, he stood there looking how that Android lost himself, he watched how his memory was erased and the emotions overwhelm him, it was too much, like something had taken control of his body in a broken way.  
That night Simon ran away from that’s house, Markus felt like he was with him, running without a destination, running to try to shut down all the feelings that he was suddenly feeling, and Markus felt bad, he had this need to try and calm down the lost and scared Simon, but he knew that he couldn’t do that, it was just a memory after all. After two days of hiding and walking, he had found a dying android, he had tried to use his knowledge of the procedures in the others andrioids body to help him but it had been to late, the only thing that he could do for that other Android was to promise him he would find Jericho.  
When he arrived there, he saw all those deviants, hiding, broken, scared. He talked to some of them, he watched the bodies of the dead andrioids that plagued Jericho, he saw how all of them where afraid of shutting down because they didn’t have blue blood, Markus saw how Simon reached for a dead body and started to drain the blue blood of it, how he had offered it to a hurt android so he could just keep living, how after that the other andrioids came looking for him, how he slowly become the líder of Jericho, but must importantly Markus felt Simon’s regret and sorrow, how he couldn’t stop thinking about all the bad things he had done, Markus felt Simon’s aching heart.  
The he saw Josh, arriving for the first time, saying how he was teaching class when he decided that he could do more, be something else than just a machine. He felt how Simon and Josh became friends, and then Josh brought that abandon android child on the streets, he could felt Simon’s admiration and happiness for Josh, how he started to care about him more than the others. Then he saw North, all angry and with his palms without skin, he saw her fury thought Simon’s eyes, Simon helped her, he got her knew clothes so she could stop using the club clothes, he braid her hair into different styles when he got free time. Markus felt Simon’s appreciation for North, like she was like a little sister to him. He saw how Simon easily stopped the fights between Josh and North without any of them getting mad at him.  
And finally Markus saw himself, his fall and arrived to Jericho. He felt how Simon was stunned by him, how he considered smart and brave, and how he felt this strange mix of feelings of saddens and happiness when he was with North. He felt the love Simon started to grow for him.  
Then he felt all the bad things that Simon believe of himself, how he thought that he didn’t deserve Markus, that he shouldn’t be one of the face of the revolution because if his past, how he should go, or worst die because of the things he had done.

Markus felt Simon retire his hands, he looked devastated, his shoulders where down like his head, all his body seemed to retract in himself, like trying to shield him from the world. He didn’t have to look to know that Simon was crying, he could just feel it.  
“Simon... Hey, look at me” He said, but Simon didn’t move, he tried to get closer to him, but stopped when Simon flinch, like his approach had caused him physical pain.  
“Just go, please. I will leave tomorrow” Markus couldn’t believe what Simon was saying, but he understand why he would want to go.  
“I really need that you look at me” He said again, hopping that this time, Simon would do what he told him. He wanted to demonstrate Simon that it hasn’t been his fault, that he didn’t blame him for all the stuff that he had done before becoming Deviant, that he was actually proud of how he were able to use that terrible experiences to help the other andrioids in Jericho.  
“Is ir absurd that I don’t want to look at you when you will dump me? When you will kick me out?”  
“That’s not going to happen. Simon I still love you and believe it or not I really need you”  
Simon finally looked at him, he seemed so confuse and at the same time so happy. Markus reached for his hand, he connected with him again so he could know that his feelings for him had only gotten stronger.  
And then he felt Simon believe him. And that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what got into me to even try to write this, I’m probably going to regret it, just after I post this. I wish I could know if this is well written but I don’t.  
> Any comment is appreciated.  
> (I’m sorry I don’t know what I posted this, I know I shouldn’t have do that(


End file.
